1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new exhaust gas recirculation valve construction and method of making the same as well as to a new vehicle exhaust gas recirculation system and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an exhaust gas recirculation valve construction comprising a housing means provided with an inlet and an outlet separated by a valve seat, a movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the valve seat, and an electrically operated stepper motor means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the valve member for positioning the valve member relative to the valve seat. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,473056 to Ishida et al,; the U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,851 to Wessel, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,205 to Toelle.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,517 to Kobashi et al, and the U.S. Pat. 4,499,920 to Steffan et al, for other arrangements wherein a stepper motor is utilized to position a valve member relative to a valve seat.